1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage device including a software development kit (“SDK”) that includes a client side Web service interface coupled between a communication unit for transmitting a request message to a Web service and receiving a response message from the Web service, and an extended application. The present disclosure also relates to a terminal apparatus that includes the SDK.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure security, it is generally prohibited to bring a computer for private use into an office.
However, in view of the widespread use of mobile terminal apparatuses such as smart phones, attempts are being made to increase the efficiency with which business is carried out by removing this prohibition under specified conditions.
On the other hand, there is a case in which a user utilizes a plurality of cloud services since the types and fees of services of cloud servers are different from one another.
When a user or a third party develops an extended application for remotely controlling an image forming apparatus in the office and for reading and changing the setting information thereof through a Web service for the apparatus using a smart phone, or develops an extended application for utilizing a cloud service using a smart phone, smooth development of extended applications is difficult, since the rules of naming service methods of Web service providers are generally different from one another. This leads to increased programming errors and longer development periods of the extended applications.
Such a phenomenon is seen also in the development of extended applications which are installed in terminal apparatuses, such as desktop computers, other than smart phones.